What To Do Now!
by TwilightandAFIrool
Summary: A young girl, Amber Cuttingberg, is about to unfold a story that has a few twists... Sorry I don't know what to put here. First FanFic. Please R&R! Rated M for up coming chapters And swearing! Name may change later in story!
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: Sorry for it being soo short! I'll try to make the next couple chapters longer! Anyways, this is my first fanfic. Yeah I'm proud of myself. Anyway to the story...)**

"At last, I've found you! Look into my eyes…" a shadow came behind me, eyes glowing.

I tried to scream, but no sound escaped my trembling lips. I start running, getting nowhere. Breathing heavily, I wake.

"That's the third time this week!", I moaned, "It's four in the morning. Damn this wrenched dream. School doesn't start for another four hours!"

I rolled, quite literally, out of bed. I had to grip the railing for support, as I walked down the stairs with my shaking legs. When I finally got down the stairs my step father, Arthur Satterfield, was making his 'Worlds Famous Coffee'.

"Nightmare again?", he whispered trying not to wake my mother.

I let a yawn escape into my hand, "Yeah, could you please hand me a bowl and some cereal?"

He quietly got me a bowl and some Fruit Loops, my favorite kind. I thanked him and ate in peace.

At around five-thirty my mother, Lynn Satterfield, came down kissed my forehead, and then grabbed some coffee.

"You're up early again. Do you need to see the doctor? This really isn't good for you, look at the circles under your eyes, Amber.", of course, it's mother to the rescue. I just moved in with her about six weeks ago, at the beginning of summer, because my biological father, Zachary Cuttingberg, didn't want me anymore. His exact words were 'Take your fucking daughter, Lynn! I can't handle her anymore! I mean she's taken to drugs, alcohol, and cutting!'

That was a down right lie. I haven't ever done those things, ever. I saw what it did to my mother and father. I vowed that I would never become one of _them._

"No. I'm fine. I swear to God mother. I should go get ready for school." I shoved my chair back almost knocking it over when I stood up.

I rushed through the dishes I had used. I took a nice warm shower, wanting to hurry but couldn't. I soothing water relaxed every muscle in my body. The water started to turn cool, so I shut the water off. I hurried through the rest of my routine.

I headed downstairs and saw mother waiting by the door, ready to give me a ride till I got my own car. I gave a peck to Arthur and hurried to the car, hoping I would pass out on the way there.

I didn't happen. Lynn jabbered the whole way there. I saw the school coming into sight, so I unbuckled and put my hand on the door handle.

The popular kids were laughing at a beautiful boy…

**(AN:Again sorry for it being soo stort! Please Reveiw now that you have read, it would be greatly appericiated.)**


	2. Chapter 2

I hurried to the boy, "What the hell is going on here?!"

Everyone looked shocked to see 'The New Girl' yelling at everyone. I looked at everybody really hard.

"Mind your own Biz Bitch! This has nothing to do with you!" called a blonde hair green eyed girl.

"The fuck it isn't! Get over yourselves! You-" I pointed to the girl that called me a Bitch, "know what I find funny? A blonde-haired slut, broken into many pieces!"

I laughed at the thought and moved closer to her "I'd be very afraid for my life it I were you."

"Is that a threat?" she asked fear running across her face.

I smiled and let a low chuckle out "No. It's a promise."

Everyone scurried away from the circle as I walk to the boy. Anger colored his face. Was it hurt pride?

I tossed my hair to the side and cleared my throat "My names Amber. What's your's?"

"Why would you like to know?!" The boy practically screamed.

I stared at him for a long moment, "Because I want to know, so I'll ask one more time. What is your name?"

He softened his whole being at the calmness of my voice, "Luke. Luke Norlien. Nice to meet you. Would you like help getting to the office?"

As we walked to the office Luke looked like he had a headache. Some one came up to him and wrapped her arms around him. She looked at me like I did something wrong.

"What's the matter bro? What happened?" She asked in a high soprano voice that was full of venom.

"Nothing I'll talk to you _later_." Was all he said before he opened the door the office and aid my name to the secretary. She nodded and handed him the slip.

Luke handed me the slip and took me to the counselor's office, told he secretary there whom I was, then took me to the counselor. The counselor gave me my schedule and Luke waked me to my next class, still looking like he had a headache. He asked me what classes I had and when I had them, I just pulled out my schedule gave it to him and he circled all the classes we had together.

We had six classes together with lunch so it was kind of funny. He smiled and showed me to first hour, Trigonometry. I almost wanted to cry. I hate Trig, I shuddered and took the slip to the teacher he signed it and told me where to sit.

The Bitch was in that class too and I was so mad. Luke looked over at me and smirked, she has walking back to her seat and his backpack tripped her and I busted out laughing. How could you not?

Trig went by fast enough; I had a free hour next, the only class without Luke, so I was going to spend it with the counselor and talk. So when I got there I did talk to the counselor but not as long as I had hoped to talk to him.

I sat at the table and worked on Trig homework while I waited till _SHE_ showed up…

"Don't want you to be around my brother." She said putting her fist down.

I just looked up at her "Do you have a problem? I'm not interested in your brother. WE just have all of your classes together."

"Well you might want to change your classes up. I don't want to see Luke going thorough the pain and suffering when you leave."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that he likes me?"

She stared at me like she wasn't supposed say something, "Nothing just leave my brother alone."

She walked away and was muttering to her self, something too fast for me to hear. Shortly afterward Luke came up to me, not looking as red as the other kids that had just go out of gym. Now he looked angry. Glaring into his sister's back, just then she turned towards him and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about her. Tell me what did she say to you?"

I cocked my head to the side, "She just told me I need to change up my schedule so she didn't have to see you in pain when I left. Am I going to leave soon?"

He shook his head and motioned me to follow; I got up obediently and followed him the corner where he had stopped. He looked at me excitedly, "Do you want to get some revenge on Emma?"

I looked up at him, since he was at least four inches taller that my five foot six inches, "Who's Emma?"

He chuckled, "My sister. She's overly protective of me like you were this morning" I blushed. "Don't worry about it. It's fine really."

"Do you have anymore siblings I should be concerned about?" I said dryly.

He laughed and replied, "You're just going to have to find out now aren't we?"

I just stared at him like he was some masochistic person and this made him laugh, again.


End file.
